


Weather In Good Taste or Not

by brothergrimace1



Category: Daria (Cartoon), The Weather Channel
Genre: Comedy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothergrimace1/pseuds/brothergrimace1
Summary: A holiday-themed 'Daria' quick-fic which takes place after the events of 'Daria!' (the Season Three premiere). The Morgendorffers go along with one of Principal Li's stupid ideas - have a Halloween party to boost spirits after the hurricane. Cue the sarcasm!





	Weather In Good Taste or Not

 

 

 

 

 

Dressed as the Grim Reaper, Daria shambled into the living room, two cups of hot cocoa in hand. "This ranks right up there with the dumbest of all Li's ideas."  
  
Jane shifted the plastic scythe from her sequined-gloved hand (she was dressed as Michael Jackson, in his _Off The Wall_ look) and took the offered beverage. "Ms. Li wants to show off to the world that even though Lawndale took a hit, we can still rise from the ashes - or the soaked ashes, when you consider what happened to the mall."  
  
"Tell me about it," Daria groused as she glanced back to the kitchen - where the four Fashion Club girls were all dressed in black and sat as if in mourning.  
  
Jane followed Daria's gaze, and saw Quinn put her hand on Stacy's shoulder as the latter sobbed "The skinny jeans are all gone-!"  
  
"If I didn't know about Cashman's getting trashed by the hurricane, I'd say that they were going as Hugh Hefner's girlfriends attending his funeral."  
  
Daria nodded. "Well, when you consider that Charles nearly died when his house flooded, that would be an appropriate look."  
  
Jane smirked. "Yeah. Who knew that his collection of heavy-duty blow-up dolls would be able to keep him floating and warm, without electrocuting him?"  
  
"He did. After all - you get what you pay for, and if he didn't, he'd probably have been found in bed with a roasted weiner years ago."  
  
"Pried between two sticky buns, no doubt."  
  
"Daria - have you seen your father?"  
  
The girls turned as Helen - eye-popping beyond belief - came slinking down the stairs in her ultra-tight Jessica Rabbit dress, complete with heels and red wig. "He was supposed to be back twenty minutes ago!"  
  
"He said that he had to go pick up his costume," Daria replied.  
  
"If he wasn't so shy, he could have pulled off the Shakespeare look in that costume I got him," Helen grumbled, half to herself. "The tights are traditional, after all - and it's not as if he's got anything to be ashamed of, from either front or back- I mean-"  
  
Helen realized what she'd said, and turned to look at a moon-eyed Daria. "Ah - forget what I said, girls! Just forget it!"  
  
Helen took a step away, and turned back to come face-to-face with Jane - who stood as in a trance, her eyes unfocused by blatant and unmistakable lust. "I said - _forget it_."  
  
Any snarky comment about to be made by Daria was stilled by the whining of Quinn, trailed by the other girls from the kitchen. "Mo-mmmmmm? Can't we just _go_ now? Daria and Jane can show up later with Dad, but we have to be there on time! We have, like, our rep to protect!"  
  
Daria shot a look at her sister. "Just in time for Halloween - the perennial that is shallowness blooms for it's All Hallow's Day appearance."  
  
Jane chimed right in. "There's several more harvesting times this year, right? Thanksgiving, and Christmas - 'Ho, ho, ho-"  
  
"You can stop there. I think you've covered it."  
  
Helen's retort was cut off by the flash of Jake's headlights. "Whatever. Daria - you and Jane ride with your father - and make sure that he drives you right to the school. I don't want him going off on any silly flights of fancy about his being able to help because he went to military school. Quinn, you and your little friends will ride with me."  
  
The front door opened, and everyone stared at Jake with total surprise. "JAKE-!" Helen barked. "What did you do to yourself!"  
  
Jake - now shaved completely bald - did a quick little turn to show off the _very familiar blue-and-black windbreaker_ he wore. "What do you think?" he said proudly. "I borrowed it from a friend - he knows some of those guys, and he-"  
  
"Who are you supposed to be?" Quinn asked.  
  
"I'm _Jim Cantore _!__ " Jake announced. "With the hurricane hitting Lawndale, I thought that-"  
  
He looked around at the sea of cold, stone-like glares. "Too soon?"  
  
  
****END****  
  
  
  
 

****31 October 2012** **


End file.
